one_shotfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign:Episode Twenty Eight
Contents # Opening Crawl # Plot Summary # Featured NPCs # Bits Opening Crawl Reclamation! Our heroes, Trystan Valentine, Leenik Geelo, and the clone soldier Bacta have been given one mission: to rescue Trystan’s sister Dalliance Christmas Valentine from the cretinous clutches of the Cloud City Cavaliers and their fiendish frontman Straphanger Starlight, heir to the Black Sun crime syndicate in the Outer Rim. Will we witness another bout of miraculous ingenuity that helped our heroes best Jorj Car'das, or will the Black Sun prove too dangerous for our wayward space family? Listen! Plot Summary "With only one elevator ride standing before them and the Cloud City Cavaliers, just how long can the boys avoid advancing the plot??? We're kidding. They talk to the band." Bacta, Leenik, and Tryst are on an elevator to the Hiltron penthouse room of the Cloud City Cavaliers. The elevator stops at every floor and the crew is awkward. Tryst and Bacta get off one floor below the penthouse. They knock on the door of a coner room (belonging to guests Diane and her husband) and bicker in the hallway, causing a commotion and causing a guest (Clark) to complain. Tryst and Bacta pretend to be responding to a call about a smoke alarm, and say they must check on the smoke alarms to see if they have been tampered with. Tryst gives his name as Leenik Geelo, and Diane promises to complain about him to the hotel. On the balcony, Tryst finds three tampered-with smoke detectors, a dog, and evidence that they (and the dog) have been smoking (and stealing from the hotel). He also establishes that it would be possible to climb down from the penthouse balcony to this room. Tryst goes back inside and argues with the couple, asserting that it is an imperial crime to tamper with a smoke detector in a starcraft, and that this counts because this Hiltron is technically a spaceship. He attempts to blackmail them into letting him and Bacta use the balcony in twenty minutes “to smoke” but Diane throws them out. Leenik gets out of the elevator on the top floor and sees about twenty people, including the fifteen members of the Cloud City Cavaliers, lounging comfortably in the suite. Straphanger Starlight is lounging next to Christmas Valentine. Everyone looks pretty mellow and many are drunk. Many of them have melee weapons as part of their ‘bad boy vibe;’ the only one with serious weapons is a clone in the back with two double blasters. An unusual droid, Flawless Fi-B0, greets Leenik. Leenik asks to talk to Straphanger, and pretends to be a staff member with business (Leenik is still wearing the staff shirt he stole earlier). Leenik drops that pretension and pretends to just be a big fan who had a cousin that works at the hotel get him up there. 5-0 can tell that he is lying. Leenik tells the truth: that he beat up someone and stole the staff shirt. Straphanger is delighted by the idea Leenik assaulted someone to meet him and waves Leenik in. Members of the band sign Leenik’s staff shit in neon sharpie. Leenik shows the band a trick with his shock gloves, and the band is very interested. Many band members settle down to look at Leenik’s gloves and craft some of their own. Leenik is successful in sabotaging a number of gloves. Christmas appears bored by this activity, and reads a magazine. Tryst and Bacta take the elevator to the penthouse, dressed as bellhops with a room service cart. In the cart they have mini pizzas and blasters. Again, only Flawless 5-0 notices the new arrivals; he believes that they are truly bringing in room service. 5-0 starts a conversation with Christmas, sitting next to her. Tryst and Bacta circle the room, performing minor cleaning tasks as part of their cover. Tryst fills one hookah with a half-dose of sedatives. Tryst asks the crew for a distraction so that he can get close to Christmas. Leenik’s interference with the gloves causes a small fire that Bacta puts out. Bacta attempts to distract 5-0 by talking to him. 5-0 is surprised to see a clone doing this menial work and calls over the other clone in the room, Spar. Spar is happy to see another clone, and draws Bacta away in conversation. Tryst goes into a bathroom, where bandmember Professor Plee'May is singing in the shower. Tryst surprises Plee'May, causing him to slip and hit his head, falling unconscious. Tryst returns to the main room and informs 5-0 that someone has fallen in the shower. 5-0 leaves to check on Plee'May. Tryst, still disguised, approaches Christmas and touches her shoulder. She says “aren’t you a little close for a bellhop?” He responds “I’m Tryst Valentine. I’m here to rescue you.” Bits "Everyone's Beef": A discussion between the players on how comms and/or the holonet works in Starwars. Dismissed as nonsense.